DragonBall a'Rewrite Book One: Dragon Ball Part 01
by gotron228
Summary: On this new rewritten version of the classic Dragon Ball/Z follow Goku and his friends on a mysterious journey for the Dragon Balls and meet new friends and foes along the way!


Disclaimer: DragonBall/Z/GT related things in my fanfic are not owned by me how-ever any original things are

A/N: Dragonball Rewrite is the Dragonball/Z in my eyes and how it should have been to me. I have put alot of thought into this FanFic so please do give me feedback and reviews so I can go over them and improve my work!.

A/N: Although the first book is in the Dragon-Ball Section it features many things introduced in the DBZ Series so just giving a head-up

A/N: My Spellchecker went crazy and edited everything in my Prologue so please ignore any mistakes or changes you notice, I also did this ages ago so the writing skills aren't very good but this Prologue to the first book is vital.

Dragon Ball Rewrite:  
Book 1 - A Boy, A Girl and the Dragonballs

Prologue:  
The Legend Of The Saiyans

The Dragon-Balls are seven mystic artifacts scattered across the earth. Once all seven are gathered you have the power to summon a ancient Dragon able to grant one wish to the user whom summoned him. This one wish is of amazing power and is able to grant almost anything. Once used the seven Dragon-Balls are re-scattered across the earth and are turned to stone for one year. This story is about a Boy and his many journeys and adventures. But for every story there is a beginning...

A young Saiyan Warrior lay in the grass staring into the sky looking at the clouds and the sun. This Saiyan warrior had hair spiking out in all directions and wore a red headband, he also wore green Saiyan Armour and had long black pants. He also wore a device on his right eye called a scouter, it allowed the user to scan the opponents energy reading also known as a power-level. Next to him lay a young female Saiyan warrior who had shortish hair, a scouter and pink Saiyan Armour. The young female Saiyan turned and looked at the other young Saiyan starring into his eyes and mentioned something.

"So Bardock, Kakarot gets sent to the planet Earth today. How do you think he'll go?"

" I knew you were going to say that Fasha. The kid had a pretty weak power level, the weakest I've ever seen a baby Saiyan have so I think he has a rough chance of even destroying a whole country. At least Raditz destroyed a planet two times the size of earth"

Fasha then hit Bardock and frowned at him. He then quickly braced himself as if a tone of bricks were about to fall on him.

"Bardock This is our Son your talking about! I think that even though he had a weak powerlevel he still has a chance of showing enough power to become stronger than the King Vegeta!"

As soon as she had spoken of someone out-classing King Vegeta he quickly put his hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Fasha don't ever disrespect King Vegeta around these parts I admire your enthusiasm but anyone could here you and if they heard you they wouldn't resist to kill you. It's just that, I can't lose you, I can never lose you."

Fasha then hugged Bardock and realised how much she ment to Bardock and a tear ran down her eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bardock was on a planet with his team. They were all Saiyans and wore the exact same equipment which Bardock did.

"Alright we need to take down their main forces so they don't suspect us so we need two people fast enough so the guards won't detect any movement."

Bardock then pointed to two warriors who appeared to be twins, they had the same hairstyle and both had an X on their headbands.

"Ok X Brothers, you both need to take down the outside of the planetary base."

The two Brothers nodded and both ran towards the guards. They used insane speed to take down each and every one and even took the liberty of taking out their air forces while they were at it. Bardock then smiled.

"Ok everyone go now!!!"

Bardock and his warriors then ran into the planetary base and destroyed absolutly everyone and everything leaving no-one behind and letting no-one stop them. They then quickly flew out of the base as it was destroyed.

"Ok everyone step 1 complete, now for step 2. Now all's left is to summon a power ball and get on the planet."

They all then flew into the planet and landed on safe ground. It was a small planet, smaller than earth, so they would have no problem taking it out. After all Low Class saiyans like these were assigned to small planets like this. Bardock then generated a moon like sphere in his palms and shot it into the sky. Every Saiyan on that planet then turned into Giant Apes called Oozarus. Their Path of destruction had began.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bardock and his team sat down on rocks laughing and sharing funny moments that they had on the planet and how fun it was destroying everything. But then out from beneath them jumped out a slug like creature. The creature landed on the ground and started to talk.

"You are the ones who did this to my planet. Because of you my race is extinct. As punishment I shall give you this horrid power which only I have. I saw this coming, I saw the destruction of my planet but I wasn't fast enough to stop it. Now you shall see the destruction of your planet and feel as I did when it gets destroyed!"

The creature than faded away and this made Bardock faint. In Bardocks mind he saw his planet getting destroyed by the evil emperor Frieza. Frieza was the one who was far greater than King Vegeta himself. Frieza was an evil tyrant bent on the destruction of many planets.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bardock quickly raced down the halls of King vegetas palace he knew he had to share of this information with King Vegeta himself. After Bardock had found the King he quickly said what he had to say.

"King Vegeta my Lord, I have some terrible news to share."

King Vegeta then smiled at Bardock.

"Go on Bardock, anything for an old rival."

Bardock then continued in what he had to say.

"I have whitnessed our planets destruction, I know it sounds crazy but let me continue. Whilst I was clearing out the planet I was sent to destroy a young creature came out and showed me Planet vegetas destruction."

King Vegetas eyes then widened amazed with what Bardock had stated.

"Bardock, I am amazed with this. Who would do something like destroy Planet Vegeta?"

Bardock then frowned at the King.

"Frieza would."

King Vegeta then nodded and understoot what must happen.

"Well then, it's obvious what we must do. Kill Frieza."

-----------------------------------------------------------

It had been 7 Days since King Vegeta and Bardock talked about killing Frieza. He had been called to King Vegetas throne. Once he arrived he saw Vegeta and all the greatest Saiyan soldiers and warriors gathered around. King Vegeta then announced what the plan was.

"Ok fellow Saiyans, as you all know Frieza and his elite warriors are all out on a mission to defeat Friezas forces. This way when he comes back he will be powerless against us"

Bardock then smiled knowing this is it. This is the time the Saiyans will prevail. The whole Galaxy would be afraid of the Saiyans they will be the true race to be scared of. King Vegeta then spoke up.

"Ok Men, Go!!!!"

Everyone but Bardock and Vegeta headed out to take out Friezas army. Bardock then looked at Vegeta.

"Hehehe, let's do this!!!"

Bardock then went flying out of the Palace and headed to the battlefield. Kign Vegeta then stood there thinking what if theworst happend. He then reassured himself that nothign bad could possibly happen. King Vegeta then flew out to follow Bardock and take the final stand.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bardock was taking out Friezas men one by one.

"This is a breeze!"

Bardock noticed they finally pulled somethign smart and charged at him in one big group.

"Big Mistake, you Soldiers have no skills!"

He then charged a Ki Ball in his hand and threw it at the soldiers. This caused the soldiers to be completely destroyed. But one soldier landed in front of bardock. This alien was a fat pink alien covered in spikes and wore blue Saiyan armour with an ancient symbol which read 'Frieza'.

"D, D, Dodoria! Your one of Friezas Elites! Why are you here!? Shoudln't you be with Frieza!?"

Dodoria then smirked.

"You see I had heard about your little plan to erradicate Frieza so I took the liberty of staying behind to destroy you and your little Saiyan Friends!!!"

"It's on then fatty!"

The two then charged at each other swapping punches and kicks as if they had all day to fight. Bardock then jumped back and shot a volley of Ki waves at Dodoria. Dodoria simply charged threw them and used his spikey head to slam into Bardocks stomach. Bardock then fell to the ground cluching his stomach.

"Bardock, you shall be finished!"

Dodoria then charged two Ki blasts into each palm of his hand. He then pushed his arm forward and sent the blast flying directly at Bardock.

"Hold it!"

A male voice called. A figure then appeared in front of Dodorias blast and hit it away. The figure was very tall bulked up. He was bald and wore black Saiyan armour.

"You really shouldn't try to fight Dodoria, his spikes can be leathel."

The figure than helped up Bardock and turned to Dodoria. Dodoria then smirked at teh figure and said something.

"So Nappa, think you can take me you big oath!"

Nappa then smiled at Dodoria.

"I can take you any day you fat pig!!!"

These words angered Dodoria causing him to charge directly at Nappa. Nappa jumped over him and raised up two of his fingers. This caused a lightning bolt to come directly from the ground and hit Dodoria. Dodoria was sent crashing into Vegetas throne.

"Hehehe, that should teach him."

Bardock then walked over to Nappa and smilled at him.

"Long time no see Nappa, how's it like being a Saiyan elite?"

"Hard, very hard I have been assigned to watch over King Vegetas kid, how do you think that feels?"

Bardock then laughed but then stopped as his scouter detected something. This something headed straight towards Nappa and knocked him out in one punch. The something then appeared to be a male alien with long green hair, pale green skin and golden saiyan armour with a red cape.

"Zarbon! You to!?"

Zarbon then walked upto Bardock and charged Ki into his fist. He then pulled his arm back and then punched Bardock. But Bardock was to quick for Zarbon and he appeared next to him.

"Is that all? You have a pretty face but a weak power level!"

Bardock then sent many punches at Zarbons stomach. Zarbon was hit by each and every one and he was sent pummeling into the ground. Bardock then jumped above Zarbon and sent many Ki waves at him. This caused him to sink into the ground. Bardock then charged Ki into his feet and he flew downwards feet-first and hit Zarbons back.

"Is this all an elite soldier has in him!?"

He then grabbed Zarbon and sent a huge Ki wave through his stomach. This caused a massive hole in Zarbons armour and his cape to be torn to shreds.

"You can fight Bardock, and you can beat me. In this state!"

"What do you mean this state?"

"I have two forms one I always stay in because it shows my true beauty. But I have a true monsterous form which can destroy almost anything. And can even almost match Frieza. This is why I am an elite!"

Zarbon then took to the transformation and increased his Power Level by 2000. He grew bulkier and his face turned into that of a monsters. He then smiled at Bardock.

"Let's begin!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

King Vegeta was taking out Friezas strongest soldiers one by one.

"Burn in hell!!!"

He screamed as Friezas Soldiers were being destroyed. But his scouter detected a very strong Power Level coming directly at him. He then stopped and starred at the incoming powerlevel. Then a male alien landed. He was pink and white and had two horns coming off his head. He also had a tale and his feet had three long toes coming out on each foot.

"Frieza..."

It was Frieza the one who threatend the Saiyans existance. And the evil tyrant who ran most of the Galaxy.

"The mighty King Vegeta has wiped out nearly all my men, but don't worry i made the odds even. You see Dodoria had notified me of this plan and so I stopped my mission and decided to slowly take out your men whilst I was coming back. Now only a few of you exist. You, Bardock, Your Son, Bardocks Son, Nappa and a few Saiyan women. All thanks to your genious plan, to kill me. You see the reason I want to kill you all so much is because the legend of the Super Saiyan is coming back. And it is almost time a Super Saiyan will come and destroy me, so why not kill you all before that can happen!?"

King Vegeta then starred into Friezas cold eyes shaking fearing the worst.

_The coward feared us for our powers, typical we truely are the strongest of all races. I wish I had known of this many years back_

The King Then stepped back.

"Well then lets do this, the Saiyans will prevail!!!"

The two then clashed into each other exchanging punches, kicks and ki blasts. Frieza then stepped back charging a massive wave.

"Death Wave!!!"

A massive Pink line was headed directly at King Vegeta. King Vegeta then quickly flew up so he could jump over the blast. He then sent Ki waves at Frieza and headed straight for him.

"This is it!"

He said as he raced down towards Frieza. he then laughed and extended his Tail and grabbed King vegeta as the king was crashing towards him.

"Now how about I take a grip on this!?"

Frieza then constricted his tail. King Vegeta tried to break free but it was no use he was strangled and had been crushed. A mighty King had fallen and died. He was not the first to fall to Friezas wrath. And he would not be the last. Frieza then charged up his Ki and flew towards Bardocks location knwoign there were only a few more Saiyans left.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Zarbon was beating everything out of Bardock.

"What's the matter Bardock? Can you take me now!?"

Bardock knew he was getting beaten and he coudln't do much. But he then detected a power level coming straight towards him.

"Can it be?"

Said Bardock. He then noticed it was a girl.

"F, fasha!?

The girl then landed it was indeed Fasha. She then spoke up.

"No-one treats my Bardock like that!"

She then walked towards Zarbon.

"No Fasha it's to dangerous he will not hesitate to kill you!"

"It's ok Bardock, I will do anything for you but we need to take him out!"

"No I can't lose you!"

"It's alright, we'll always be with each other."

Zarbon then threw Bardock into the ground. He then smiled at Fasha.

"It's Fasha right? Anyway if you think you can take me then..."

Zarbon stopped talking and noticed Frieza walk towards them.

"...It's Frieza! Hehehe you will all see what it's like to die."

Frieza then stopped and looked at Zarbon.

"Zarbon, go find Dodoria and get off this planet. It's about to meet it's end and you can't die yet, I still need your power."

Zarbon then nodded and flew towards Dodoria knowing he would never see these Saiyans again.

"So three left, 2 male, one female."

Bardock then noticed Nappa was still there and he was getting up.

"Nappa quickly evacuate this place and hide. This will be the last time I see you. Take care of young vegeta and when you can. Go to Earth and find Kakarot!"

Bardock then walked towards Frieza. But as he did Frieza looked at Fasha and used his hand to grip the air. This caused Fasha to float into the sky.

"Say good-bye to the one you love, you will be one of the last surviving Saiyans who defied me."

Bardock then looked at Fasha. He was stunned, he could not move.

"Bardock, don't worry about me take good care of Kakarot oh and I love you."

Fasha then exploded as Frieza was laughing menacingly. Bardock then stopped and he cracked. His hair spiked upwards and turned pure red. A yellow aura with a red tint surroundded him.

"Frieza!!!!!"

Frieza then stopped and his eyes widend and he stepped back.

"Can it be? A Super Saiyan?"

Bardock then looked at Frieza.

"I am the one who will destroy you, my power has increased dramatically I am no Super Saiyan. But I am close to it's power!"

Bardock then charged at Frieza and punched him in the stomach. This caused Frieza to be winded. Bardock then elbowed his face and then kicked him in the chest.

"Frieza you will pay! This is for all the Saiyans who have fallen to you!"

He then smashed his head into Friezas stomach.

"This is for King Vegeta!"

He then grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground.

"And this is for Fasha and our Kakarot!!!"

He then kicked his face and shot multipl Ki waves at Frieza.

"B, Bardock you son of a bitch! I will show you and your planet no mercy!"

Frieza then aimed his index finger into the sky creating a giant ball which looked like a replica of a small sun.

"I won't let you destroy anyone or anything else! even if I have to sacrifice my life! I have changed my ways Frieza! I won't let you kill anyone else!"

Bardock then charged all his power into one Ki ball causing him to revert back to his normal form. He then threw his blast at Frieza.

"You silly thing Bardock, if you had done that just 2 minutes ago you would have won. But I must award you for almost defeating me."

Frieza then threw his sun like attack and chanted two words.

"Death Ball!"

The Death ball then devoured Bardocks attack. Bardock had been hit by the Death Ball and had lost but before he was completely destroyed he said something.

"Kakarot, I pass down all my power to you my son. You are the one who truely can defeat Frieza and become the one he feared most. The Super Saiyan. I shall see you in the after life my son. Take care!"

Bardock was then completely destroyed with the planet Vegeta. Only four Saiyans had survived this fatal battle. And Frieza still remained lose roaming the Universe with one thing in mind. Eradicate the Saiyans.

Chapter 01


End file.
